A robot that autonomously moves within an environment may bump into an external object. This may cause damage to the robot. Additionally, the robot may not be able to determine whether the robot made contact with an external object or not if the robot does not have sensors (e.g., pressure sensors) where the contact was made.
Accordingly, a need exists for a robot system that protects the robot from external objects and that is able to detect any contacts with an external object.